Invincible
by Shimegami-chan
Summary: One-shot. What do warriors do whan they have no cause to fight for? A look into the minds of the five Gundam pilots.


_Edited and reuploaded May 3, 2005._

_

* * *

_

Invincible  
_by Shimegami-chan_

* * *

What do soldiers do when there's no battle for them to fight?

/This bloody road remains a mystery  
This sudden darkness fills the air  
What're we waiting for?  
Won't anybody help us?  
What are we waiting for/

Chang Wufei unsheathed his katana and held it skillfully in two hands, slicing sharply downward before transferring the weight to his right hand. He threw two slashes to the left and feinted right, tucking in and landing in a crouch.

His eyes darted nervously at the invisible enemy, sweat running down his face. He dove left, bringing the sword upwards, and scrambled like a cat around behind the unseen opponent.

Wufei, breathing hard, looked for a long moment at the weapon. "Where is my enemy now?" he whispered. The frustrated Chinese boy sheathed the katana and wiped his face with a cloth before tossing both items carelessly to the floor.

"Where are you?"

/We can't afford to be innocent  
Stand up and face the enemy/

The five huge Gundams stood grouped together, surrounded by hundreds of mobile suits.

"We need a plan," 04 said breathlessly.

"Formation." said 05.

04 took command. "Duo, Wufei, you go left, Trowa and I will take right. Heero--cut through them if you can. Okay?"

"Accepted." 05 held the energy weapon before him, crackling with life.

/It's a do-or-die situation  
We will be invincible/

Quatre Raberba Winner looked out the bay window to watch the snow flutter to the cold ground. He held his violin on his lap, cradling the instrument with his right hand.

The little Arabian slowly lifted the item to his chin and drew the bow across it, bringing a sweet note to his ears. His hands felt strangely idle even when playing, tensed, at the ready. Quatre gazed out the window again at the blue sky and ground lightly dusted with snowflakes just outside. It was so...quiet. Something the blonde-haired boy hadn't felt in a long time.

"Peace...something that we wished so feverantly for. And now that we have it...what are we to do? It's so quiet...like the world would end and we wouldn't even notice, this peace at such a cost hanging over our heads...it's pressing in on me."

The idle silence unsettled the Arab more than he liked to admit. Even his music never completely banished the wary sounds. Quatre looked down at the instrument he held, his pale shaking hands balancing the wooden object gently.

"The silence is pressing in."

/This shattered dream you cannot justify  
We're gonna scream until we're satisfied  
What're we running for?  
We've got the right to be angry  
What are we running for?  
/When there's no where we can run to anymore

Trowa Barton held his body still against the roguh sandpapery board, looking Catherine right in the eye. She let her daggars fly, all three knives shearing too close to his body; one scraping his arm, another pinning a bit of the fabric of his pants.

Catherine was breathing hard. _Sorry_, she mouthed. Trowa stood stoically. There was no real pain--he had felt worse, so much worse. If anything, these pinpricks of blood on his arm felt good, reassuring him that he was still here, still alive. He nodded assent to Catherine.

The other girl looked releived and curtsied slightly to the audience, before extending a hand with the remaining knives in it. Three sharp blades glistened in the hot spotlights.

Trowa closed his eyes and spoke quietly. "I'm ready."

Catherine looked at him in startled surprise, but drew her hand back. The young woman aimed carefully with practiced fingers and threw the sharp instruments at her partner.

Trowa let his muscles relax. Catherine gasped as one of the daggars clipped Trowa's left arm, cutting deeper than the first, rivulets of blood trailing down the wood behind him.

"It's okay. I'm okay."

/We can't afford to be innocent  
Stand up and face the enemy/

The mobile suits filled up their screens and kept on coming in droves and droves. Most were mobile dolls, 04 could tell, with a few OZ standard suits thrown in.

"All clear," 03 said, emptying the rest of his main cannons. 04 sliced the remaining suits with his heat shorters.

"Roger that," 04 replied.

/It's a do-or-die situation  
We will be invincible/

Duo Maxwell sipped at a drink as he watched television. Nothing seemed to be holding his interest lately, much to his dismay. He was slumped on the couch wearing his usual tight-fitting attire, but his black shirt was undone. It and the white turtleneck beneath were tucked in, adding an air of sleekness to the casual style. His chestnut braid hung over his right shoulder and pooled on the arm of the sofa.

With a sigh, Duo rose to his feet and snapped off the TV, before lacing his black boots onto his feet. He had to get out, had to be doing something besides sitting around all the time. Outside a light snow was falling, prompting Duo to do up his shirt and pull the minister's collar up furthur on his neck, but he kept his sleeves rolled up to the elbow despite the cold. The bitter wind teased his bare arms and tore the warmth from them fairly quickly, but Duo merely slung his amrs up behind his head in a casual position and continued to walk. It felt good to be moving, stretching.

The streets were empty, and a sweet melody that he's heard on the radio escaped Duo's lips in a whisper. Anything to get his mind off...what? Nothing, really. "Nothing at all. I never thought I'd see the day when the great Shinigami didn't have to be up to his elbows in blood, ne?" The American shivered and continued to sing the upbeat tune, but his voice sounded empty even to himself. There was something missing in him all of a sudden, something he never thought he'd miss. He needed to be doing something meaningful. But his mission was complete, wasn't it? What was there left for him to do, a young warrior without a cause?

The answer eluded the violet-eyed Shinigami.

"Nothing...nothing at all."

/And with the power of conviction  
There is no sacrafice  
It's a do-or-die situation  
We will be invincible/

Heero Yuy held the box of tools in his lap, studying a bit of Zero's mechanism and holding a wrench. He tentatively loosened the bolt on the side of the cockpit and popped the hatch there open, revealing wires and delicate circuitry. He connected his laptop to the mess of programming and began to type thoughtfully on the keys. He then disconnected the computer and resealed the panel before scooting to the other side of the cockpit and bringing the wrench to an identical bolt.

This one did not give way as easily; Heero hadn't needed to repair or reprogram this part of the system in quite a while. He tugged hesitantly at the stubborn peice of metal.

Why was he doing this, anyway? He couldn't bear to part with Zero, but its destructive power wasn't needed anymore. Not in the peaceful life he was being expected to live from now on. "What am I doing? My mission is complete. Zero...what am I supposed to do now?"

The Gundam of course offered him no response.

Offered him nothing at all.

Heero yanked hard at the bolt, but it refused to give. He was using every ounce of strength in his arms, and yet...

The Japanese pilot let out a howl and threw the wrench as hard as he possibly could out the open hatch. It hit the far wall with a clang and dropped harmlessly to the floor below.

"My mission is complete..."

/Won't anybody help us?  
What are we running for?  
When there's no where  
No where we can run to anymore/

There's nothing left for us.

/We can't afford to be innocent  
Stand up and face the enemy/

"Yo, Heero, are you just gonna sit there or what?" 02 laughed gaily as he brought his scythe down through another ebemey suit. "Heero?"

01 sat stoically where he was, watching the data that rolled across his screen.

"Oi...Heero...wake up!"

"Shut up, Duo."

02 slashed through a row of suits that had been bearing down on 01. "Heh, I think I got 'em all! Muahahaha, Shinigami lives!"

01 snapped to attention: 02 had been right, space was clear of enemies now. Debris floated all around the two suits as 02's Gundam performed a maniacal little victory dance . 03, 04, and 05 had all reported in with success.

"Uh, Heero? You okay or what?"

/It's a do-or-die situation  
We will be invincible/

"Quatre, all clear over there?"

"We're good, Duo. All enemies have been eliminated."

/And with the power of conviction  
There is no sacrafice/

"Mission complete," 01 said suddenly. 02 let out a whoop of delight.

To himself, Heero whispered, "There's no one left for us to fight."

/It's a do-or-die situation  
We will be invincible/

Duo's low baritone voice was the only sound audible, mumbling intothe bitter-cold air. "We can't afford to be innocent, stand up and face the enemy. It's a do-or-die situation...we will be invincible..."

_/We will be invincible./_

What do warriors do when there's no cause for them to fight for?


End file.
